1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for actuating a latch mechanism with a linear motion actuator.
2. Background Art
Latches are used to hold selectively movable members in a desired orientation. Latches are frequently manually actuated by a user grasping a handle and pushing or pulling on the handle to release the latch and allow relatively movable parts to move from a latched position to a released position. Latches may be used in vehicle seats to hold the seat to the floor, or to hold the seatback in a selected position relative to the seat base. Latches may also be used for interior compartment covers or in other applications.
There is a need for an economical, robust and easily operated latch actuator that may be electronically actuated. There is also a need for an electronically actuated latch that is responsive to electronic signals from switches that may be, for example, a push button switch on a vehicle door, a radio-frequency key fob switch, a microprocessor controlled switch, or the like.
The present invention is directed to providing a linear motion actuator or a system for actuating a latch mechanism that fulfills the above long-felt needs as summarized below.